


Touch Like Lightning

by Heavenangel6669



Series: Sam Winchester Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy!Sam, Fluff, M/M, Sam is a Father, major fluff, omega!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenangel6669/pseuds/Heavenangel6669
Summary: Sam’s alpha passed away a year ago, leaving Sam with their two year old daughter, Lydia, all alone. Sam wasn’t looking for a new alpha, honest! Dean just happened to walk in at the right time. But will Sam go for it? Or will his loyalty toward Cas stop him?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Past Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: Sam Winchester Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802182
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Sam Winchester Bingo





	Touch Like Lightning

Sam watched held his daughter close to his chest as he walked through the Wal-Mart by his home. He was in desperate need of color pencils and paper as Lydia was going through her artist phase, wanting to draw on anything and everything. Including Sam. He still had a wonky butterfly on his wrist from the day before. No matter how much he scrubbed, the permanent marker had a way of sticking to him.

Sam sighed for the millionth time, wandering the isles. He was taking his time, not wanting to return to his empty apartment. 

It felt so weird not to have Cas here anymore.

Cas was Sam’s late alpha, the man having died in a horrid car crash that caused the car to burst into flames. There were no survivors.

It still made Sam tear up just thinking about it. Cas was a good alpha, kind. Never treated Sam like he was less than him; they were equal. It was hard to see that in alpha’s these days, but Castiel was one of the good ones.

And now he was gone.

Sam let out another tired sigh and kissed Lydia’s forehead, smiling as his daughter let out a happy giggle. She was the last piece of Cas that he had. 

“What do you say, Lyds? Markers or color pencils?” Sam asked as they finally made it to the art supplies section. There were coloring books and lots of Crayola merch.

“Markers!” She squealed excitedly, reaching for the rainbow set.

Sam chuckled and grabbed them off the self, checking the price with a grin. Good, they were cheap. Sam wasn’t exactly tight on money, but he did have some trouble with keeping up with the bills, especially after Castiel died.

Sam had two jobs, and Lydia got to stay with her Aunt Charlie and Uncle Gabe. They weren’t together, but they were Sam’s best friends and closest companions. Sam had known Charlie since they were in High School, and Gabe was Castiel’s older brother. They all met one another in college, and the group became inseparable, even after losing someone so close to them.

Sam let a small smile grace his lips as he remembered meeting Cas. The alpha at the time was in the same class as Sam, Ancient History Studies 101. Castiel had run right into Sam, causing both their books to fall to the floor.

They both apologized to one another profusely and bent down to pick up their items, managing to hit their heads together as well. 

Sam took one look at the alpha and fell head over heels for those blue eyes and enchanting smile. Castiel seemed to do the same as he near melted at the sight of Sam. 

Sometimes, Sam still blushed at the look of utter awe Cas had of him. He wasn’t something special, but Cas always made him feel like a diamond, something rare and beautiful. 

Sam turned to leave the isle and bumped right into someone else, dropping his markers.

“Hey, careful there,” A silky smooth voice worried, firm hands gently clasping around his arms.

Sam looked up, and his breath got taken away. This man was _gorgeous_. Tall, though not as tall as Sam, blonde hair, green eyes that sparkled. His body was stocky but in shape ( _so very obviously in shape),_ and he held himself in such a confident manner.

Sam blushed, still staring at the man who stared right back into his soul, it seemed. 

The man ducked down quickly and picked up the markers, handing it over to Lydia, who giggled shyly at the stranger but gratefully took her markers.

“Tank you!”

“Of course, little lady,” The man said with a charming smirk.

Sam blushed harder at the sight.

_Fuck._

The man made eye contact with Sam again and held out a hand with an apologetic smile.

“Sorry for bumping into you. I wasn’t paying attention. I’m Dean,” The blonde Adonis said.

Sam slowly reached out, grasping Dean’s hand. It was like electricity pulsed through them, making their hands shaky and heart beat wildly.

“S-Sam. I’m Sam,” The young father spoke with a shy grin.

What was that? That feeling? It was like a zing across the heart, making it start as if it never worked in the first place. He never felt like this before. Not even with Castiel.

Cas and Sam had mated, obviously, and had a pup, but they both knew they weren’t true mates with one another. No, but they didn’t care. They loved one another full-heartedly.

But is this what being true mates felt like?

Sam was shook out of his thoughts by Lydia, gently tugging on his collar.

“Color now?” She whined adorable, her brown hair framing her face perfectly. Her nose was just like Cas, and so was her eyes. She was just like Cas.

Sam felt guilt assault him just like it always did when he fantasized about other alphas, and this man was _definitely_ an alpha.

Sam looked back at the alpha shyly, not meaning to stare, but Dean didn’t seem to mind. In fact, it looked like he was staring right back at Sam. 

The omega took a breath and pulled his hand away slowly, ignoring the soft tensing Dean had as they separated.

“Um... Can I make it up to you?” Dean asked with a charming smile.

“Make up...bumping into me?”

“Well yeah, I didn’t mean to run into such a beauty. It’s only right that I make up for it, yeah?”

Sam flushed and squirmed from where he stood. “Uh, sure. Alright.”

Dean grinned happily and used one of the markers in Lydia’s set to write his number down on Sam’s arm.

“Call me, and I’ll take you both out for lunch.”

Sam’s eyes widened as Dean included Lydia in the invitation. Alpha’s rarely look at an omega’s child that wasn’t theirs. It was a possessive thing. But, Dean seemed like he didn’t care.

“I-Uh-Yeah, okay,” Sam agreed, still stunned.

“Awesome. I’ll be waiting for your call,” Dean smiled fondly at him before grabbing his own markers and walking away, out of sight.

Sam watched after him with a startled look that melted away into one of awe.

“Daddyyyyy,” Lydia interrupted his musings. “Wanna color noooooow!”

“Okay, baby,” Sam spoke soothingly. “Let’s go then.”

Sam couldn’t wait to schedule a date with Dean. He really really couldn’t wait.


End file.
